


You're nobody til somebody loves you

by Black_Keys_Girl



Series: Percy Jackson spanish ver. [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Depression, Español | Spanish, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Keys_Girl/pseuds/Black_Keys_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a songfic, it's based on "James Arthur" song. Hopes you enjoys it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're nobody til somebody loves you

Es difícil salir adelante de un amor no correspondido. A veces, sentimos que simplemente el mundo acaba porque esa persona era… es nuestro mundo.

A veces, solo a veces, nos quedamos a su lado porque no podemos resistir la tentación cerca. Otras, porque a pesar de que duele, nos gusta ver a la otra persona feliz. Es claramente nuestra perdición, una tan amarga y dulce que duele.

En mi caso, tiene nombre y apellido y ese es Percy Jackson.

Pero él es alguien… Alguien importante, alguien amado, gran héroe y salvador del mundo, amigo dedicado, y el novio perfecto para esa sabelotodo rubia… Y ella lo hace tan feliz que me duele, solo porque yo quisiera estar en ese lugar, pero… A la vez me hace feliz, porque él lo es.

Duele. Duele y a veces solo quiero dejarme llevar.

Miro mi cuerpo frente al espejo, la piel marcada con diferentes cicatrices y me duele recordar… algunas son producto de mis guerras internas, de aquellos demonios que simplemente me mantienen despierto por noches enteras.

_Atrás me quede, caí… El amor huye…_

Acarició con dedos largos y finos una marca en mi cadera y me muerdo el labio inferior con tanta fuerza hasta hacerlo sangrar.

_Me encanta su sabor…_

Suspiró pensando en las guerras civiles que día tras día torturan mi mente, fantasmas más tenebrosos que los muertos.

¿Por qué será que se enamoro de él?

Bien, esa respuesta era simple y compleja a la vez, tenía tantos motivos que simplemente dolía el pensarlo. Pensar en su valentía, su lealtad, su sonrisa e incluso esos ojos verde mar que seguro podían quitarle el aliento hasta a Afrodita. Pensar en todo de él y caer en que hasta su más molesto rasgo le gustaba porque era parte de ese alguien.

_Estamos cayendo, y te mostraré como se rompe._

Claro que duele, puedo incluso sentir el regusto amargo de la bilis quemar mi garganta mientras me pierdo en mi mismo ignorando a mi alrededor los golpes a la puerta de mi cabaña. Estoy perdido, y no soy nadie.

_No eres nadie hasta que alguien te ama._

Recuesto mi cabeza contra el musculoso torso de mi amigo, ha venido esta noche a ver películas. Jason pone sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y es reconfortante. No me gusta que me toquen, pero esta vez se siente bien.

En la oscuridad de mi cabaña intento relajarme mientras el único testigo de esta acción es la computadora de Dedalo en la cual estamos reproduciendo una de las películas del “Capitán América”.

Afuera, en el campamento, el ambiente borboteaba de colores y sonidos intoxicantes. Era agradable estar entonces sumidos en la cuasi soledad de mi cabaña, aislados de todo.

_No eres nadie hasta que alguien te ama, son tiempos duros cuando nadie te quiere, llena mi vaso, ni se te ocurra dejar de hacerlo._

Mi cuerpo se estremece aferrándose al firme cuerpo a mi lado quien acaricia mi espalda como si quisiera tranquilizarme de algún modo.

Supongo que es reconfortante esa sensación mientras me rodea tanto vacio. Mientras solo quiero dejarme ir.

_Es un corazón frio mientras nadie te abraza_

Mi mente divaga y mis ojos se fijan en la pantalla, siento su cálido aliento sobre mí.  Sé que no soy nadie, mi corazón está en pedazos.

Lágrimas ruedan y aprieto los puños. Quiero dejar todo salir pero mi voz no se hoye. Levantándome miro a mi costado. Jason frunce el ceño mientras mi cuerpo tiembla poblado con mil y un deseos de un final.

_No me detengas, voy a conseguir lo que merezco…_

Sus manos se acercan y acarician gentiles mis mejillas limpiando las lágrimas. No es esto… No puede serlo, pero su cálida mano se siente tan bien contra mi fría piel.

_Estoy listo. Seré alguien._

Sus manos son firmes y seguras, gentiles y suaves. Sus ojos reflejan los intentos colores de la pantalla como agua clara, y le siento cerca.

Sus susurros son dulces, palabras cargadas de significado. Poderosas. Pronunciadas con esa voz tan real, tan propia.

Le miro, después de tantos tiempos de tenerlo a mi lado y de confiar en él, le siento.

Sus labios se ven invitantes y me inclino a probarlos, no es un acto consciente, solo una necesidad palpitante. Mi corazón corre como si fuera a salirse de mi pecho. Duele.

Sus manos me recorren suaves y tranquilas vagando por mi cuerpo mientras él mordisquea suavemente mi labio inferior para que abra y le deje entrar. No lo evito.

_No eres nadie hasta que alguien te ama._

Presionando mi cuerpo contra el suyo me doy cuenta de que me siento igual, descubro que he olvidado aquello que significaba para mí el dolor.

El me sostiene.

Y yo me siento alguien… Porque me hace sentir así.


End file.
